


spark me up

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka and Yamamoto practice kissing, and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spark me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alphaboner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaboner/gifts).



> [This talented cutie drew me fanart for the exchange](http://missargent.tumblr.com) :D

“Hey Ryuu, what’s it like?” Yamamoto asks. He clears his throat as he plucks at Ryuu’s disheveled covers. “Kissing girls, I mean.”

Ryuu sets down his controller between his crossed legs and thinks deeply about it. Technically, he’s only ever kissed one girl. It was during a game of spin the bottle and the kiss only lasted a few seconds. The girl had pulled away and pushed Ryuu against the carpet the second his tongue got involved.

He’s had other practice too, though. Sometimes he’ll practice using a pillow or the palm of his hand. He once told Noya this and Noya just laughed, slapped him on the back and called him awesome.

“It was only once,” Ryuu admits ruefully. “It was nice, though.”

Tora folds his hands in his lap and releases a long sigh. “I wish I was as cool as you, man. Even just thinking about kissing girls makes me-,” he says, pausing to shiver. “What did it feel like?”

He softly hums as he taps his fingers against his chin. “Soft, I guess,” he decides. “Warm? Wet.”

“Oh! So cool!” Tora gasps, handing on Ryuu’s every word. He sits up his knees and leans into Ryuu as if he’s studying him. “I wish I was as brave as you.”

He can’t help but feel a burst of pride. He was brave, wasn’t he? Ryuu grins widely and stretches his arm behind his back, showing off his muscles. He was awesome. It wasn’t his fault if none of the girls at school had figured that out yet.

Feigning humility, Ryuu waves Tora off. “Hey, don’t worry about. Your time will come,” he laughs, leaning in close to drape his other arm around Tora’s shoulder. “Soon enough you’ll be breaking hearts with the best of us.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so,” Ryuu confides. “I mean look at us! We’re practically identical. I’m hot, so that must mean that you are, too.”

Tora makes a low hum of consideration. “Maybe. Hey, do you think we could get more chicks if we told them we were twins.”

“Oh man,” Ryuu snickers, “that’s genius.”

“Except there’s the matter of…kissing,” he says, his eyes not meeting Ryuu’s as he fidgets with the zipper of his Nekoma jacket. “I don’t know how.”

“Oh? It’s not so hard.”

A bright pink flush warms Tora’s cheeks and spreads along his neck as he shakes his head. “I can’t. Anytime I’ve tried to talk to girls I’ve just gotten scared and ran away. They’re just so cute, you know? It’s too much.”

He does know. It sometimes takes him weeks to work up the nerve to talk to a pretty girl, but it’s worth it. Ryuu nods in sympathy and places a hand on Tora’s thigh in show of support. “That sucks, buddy.”

“You know, I was actually thinking,” Tora says, his eyes flickering to where Ryuu’s touching him. “You’re experienced. Maybe you could teach me.”

“Teach you?” Ryuu’s eyebrows furrow as he tries to decide whether it’s worth pointing out that he, as a boy, cannot teach someone else how to kiss a girl. 

Tora whimpers as he takes in Ryuu’s confused expression. He looks like he’s torn between dropping the idea entirely and protesting further. He juts his lip out in defiance and pouts.

“Couldn’t you just ask someone else on your team?” 

Tora grunts in frustration “I don’t want them to know I’ve never kissed anyone,” he whispers, as if one of them could be eavesdropping. “Please Ryu? Will you practice with me…senpai?”

Which- unfair. It’s not as if he can resist the sullen, pleading look of his own face. It’s impossible. Ryuu concedes with a sigh and shuffles closer to his friend. It’s not like it’s going to be weird or anything. Or at least, no weirder than it was when he linked Tora to his favorite porn videos or when he lent him a few of the dirty magazines he usually kept stashed under his bed. So really, not weird at all.

“Okay first, stop looking at me so intensely. You’re making me nervous,” Ryuu says, the controller slipping off his lap and onto the floor as he straddles Tora’s thighs. There’s hardly any space on Ryuu’s bed so it’s nearly impossible to find enough room to maneuver so that he’s comfortable.

Tora nods and squeezes his eyes shut as Ryuu peels off his own shirt in one fluid motion.

“Hey, what the hell? Why are you shirtless?” the other boy demands, squirming underneath him as Tora turns his head away. “I don’t think you to be shirtless to kiss.”

“No peeking! Oy, shitty boy. Don’t act so shy all the sudden,” Ryuu scolds. Tora immediately squeezes his eyes shut again and nods shakily before leaning back against the wall. 

Ryuu shrugs and looks down at his bare torso. He likes being shirtless. It’s as simple as that. He’s not as toned as some of the other members on his team, but he’s fit nonetheless. If it were up to him, he’d be shirtless all the time. He’d even consider getting his nipples pierced if it weren’t for volleyball.

“Weren’t you the one asking me to kiss you only a moment ago?”

Ryuu ducks his head and moves in to kiss Tora, only he holds himself back for a moment, lets himself study the other’s boy’s face. His eyes fall to the pink bow of Tora’s lips. They’re so similar it amuses him sometimes. Will their lips feel the same? Does Tora taste like him, too? He’s dying to find out.

“Ryuu, come on,” Tora whines.

Ryuu snickers before leaning in and finally pressing their lips together. In many ways, it’s a lot like his first kiss; it’s warm and wet. It’s a lot less soft, though. It’s slobbery, even. Just the two of them blindly licking at each other’s mouths as they push their foreheads together. When they finally pull apart, they’re both sweating and half hard. 

“Ew,” Tora laughs, drying his mouth with the back of his hand. He grimaces. “I don’t see what all the fuss is about.” 

Ryuu glares. “Let me try again.”

“S’weird. But okay,” Tora agrees. He pulls off his red jacket and purses his lips as he waits to be kissed again. 

It’s better this time, Ryuu decides as their mouths brush. There’s a clash of teeth as Tora groans and shifts his hips against Ryuu’s, pulling Ryuu closer so that their bodies are flush together. They both moan as Ryuu runs his tongue along the seam of Tora’s mouth. It’s a tease, a question, a dare really as he fists his hand in the other boy’s Mohawk.

He does it again, and Tora’s mouth falls open with a sigh as he lets Ryuu deepen the kiss. This time he isn’t being pushed away. Instead, Tora drags him closer, his hands gripping Ryuu’s ass as he reels him in.

Tora’s other hand collides with bare skin. He freezes for a moment, as if he’d forgotten Ryuu is shirtless. He regains his resolve and trails his fingers along Ryuu’s torso, over his belly until he reaches the sharp jut of Ryuu’s hips.

“Fuck, Ryuu,” Tora grits out as he buries his face against the crook of Ryuu’s shoulder. “Don’t. I’m gonna- hng”

The imagery of Tora shuffling out of his house awkward in his soiled Nekoma shorts is too good to pass up. Ryuu smirks and dips his hand between them as he tugs at Tora’s earlobe with his teeth. “Looks like city boy doesn’t have much stamina, huh?”

“I can’t believe you’re trash talking me right now,” Tora hisses. He retaliates by pressing kisses to sharp line of Ryuu’s jaw before sucking the skin between his teeth with enough enthusiasm to leave what’ll no doubt be a blossoming bruise. “Bet I can make you come faster, though,” he hums.

Ryuu halts for a moment. This started with kissing practice, and now here they are, Ryuu’s hand hovering just above the drawstring of his rival’s sweatpants as they make out. His walls are covered in pictures of scantily clad women and they all seem to be mocking him for his life choices.

On the other hand though, this is Tora. He feels so good beneath him and every time the other boy ruts against him, the fabric of his shirt catches against his bare chest, creating a friction that Ryuu wants, no, needs to seek out.

As if sensing Ryuu’s hesitation, Tora laughs. “Looks like you’re going to lose our game of chicken after all.”

Losing to Tora isn’t an option. Not on the court, and not in Ryuu’s stuffy bedroom. With a grunt, Ryuu pushes the other boy backwards so that he flops against the mattress as he falls. “Don’t be so rough,” complains Tora but there’s no heat to it and the corners of his lips are upturned in a mischievous smirk.

Of course. Tora is timid around girls but he’s a little shit with everyone else. Ryuu pants as he cups the other boy through his track pants. They’re both still wearing their uniforms from practice and he shouldn’t be getting them dirty but Tora looks good like this; his face scrunched up in pleasure and his hands clawing at the sheets as Ryuu rubs at his hardness through the fabric of his pants.

It doesn’t take too long before Tora’s squeezing his eyes shut and shuddering through his orgasm. Ryuu pulls back with a smug smile, admiring the dark stain of Tora’s pants and the dampness welling in the other’s boys eyes.

“See, Ryuu? Always so brave,” Tora says, only this time he sounds mocking. It’s practically offensive that he can speak at all after that. “I’ll beat you to it next time.”

“Next time?”

“Next time,” Tora confirms as he sits up again. He pulls Ryuu in for another kiss. This one’s no better than the first, just the two of them exploring each other, trying to figure out what works and what doesn’t. The excitement of it makes Ryuu’s head and heat pool in his groin all the same. “I think there’s still room for improvement,” he smirks. 

“Yeah,” Ryuu croaks as Tora softly trails his lips across Ryuu’s bare collarbone. “And there’s still plenty kinds of kisses we that haven’t tried yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my greatest work but this ship needs more fic so! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it :) I mean obviously but I don't usually write for rarepairs so I feel like the feedback is especially appreciated here. No pressure, though
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://www.tobioslilgiant.tumblr.com) **l** [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ambyguity_)


End file.
